Under The Dark Hood
by Dalastjedi
Summary: A mysterious creature under a hood threatens all life on Ooo while looking for a mysterious object known as The Key. Finn & his faithful companion Jake will have to stop it at all cost. But what is The Key? What is its purpose? And who is the man Under The Dark Hood?
1. First Strike

Finn was at the microwave. It was a Sunday and three weeks ago, Finn and Jake decided that they would take it easy on Sundays and just work on the Tree House they lived in ever since BMO decided that their house needed some serious redecoration. Still feeling half asleep because he just woke up from a terrible nightmare. Finn was not exactly sure what his dream was about. All he could remember about the dream was there was a lot of fire and death, and also something he didn't understand. A mysterious shadow standing behind a huge flame. The shadow had somehow looked familiar. Finn thinks he should lay it easy on his and Jakes daily adventures. Finn thinks that right after lunch, he should tell Jake that they should only have seven adventures a day instead of eight. But he's not going to tell his best friend that he had a bad dream because he thinks that Jake will think he's a softy. He'll probably make up some kind of excuse as the day goes along.

Just then, Jake crawled down from the bedroom. "Yo Finn, is that microwave pizza done?" Jake asked looking hungry.

"Almost. Should be done in a few more minutes" replied Finn.

While Finn was preparing the frozen pizza. Jake went to go make some orange juice.

"Hey Finn." Shouted Jake over the sound of the juicer. "Yeah Jake?"Replied Finn "Did you have a nightmare or something last night?" Said Jake.

Finn froze and didn't know what to say that instance. He didn't know whether he should tell Jake the truth or to just try to tell a lie.

"Uh, yeah" Finn said over what felt like an hour. "Why do you ask?" "Cause I had a bad dream too."Admitted Jake. "Really?" Said Finn in confusion. "Wait, did your dream involve fire and lots of destruction?" Questioned Finn. "Hell yeah, and and with that weird shadowy guy." "Then we were having the same dream" Said Finn "Rhombus!" Exclaimed Jake excitedly "What do you think it could mean?" "Not sure." Said Finn. "Maybe it could be-" But just as Jake was about to finish his sentence, the microwave tinged. "Pizzas done!" Finn shouted like he usually does when he's startled.

But the real reason he said it was because he didn't want to hear Jake's theory. He thought it best to just put the method aside for the moment and try to enjoy their Sunday.

"Hey, Jake. You want some pizza?" Said Finn as he took the pizza out of the microwave oven. "Nah, I'm good. I've got to go and meet lady down by Chocolate Truffle Hill. Just make sure there's still some when I get back okay?" Said Jake unsure whether Finn would eat all the pizza himself or save some for Jake. "No promises." Said Finn "But bring me back some truffles" Said Finn as Jake climbed down the ladder to the front door. "Fine" Yelled Jake who was already at the bottom of the ladder.

Finn sat down at the table and was about to sink his teeth into the first slice, when he heard Jake screaming downstairs. Finn reacted immediately and jumped downstairs not wanting to waste any time. When he hit the ground floor, he could feel the force of the impact, but shook it off quickly as he had done so before time and time again. When he looked around he saw Jake standing by the front door, his jaw dropped so low, it looked like it would fall off.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Finn said still confused about the situation.

"Finn, you need to see this!" Shouted Jake.

Finn approached Jake and stood by his side. But what he saw just made him stagger backwards.

What Finn was looking at was the Candy Kingdom. Only, it was not the jolly Candy Kingdom that he knew. The Candy Kingdom he gazed upon was set ablaze with a massive fire and was spewing out large clouds of smoke. There were also the faint cries of the Candy People but as he kept on staring, the cries got fainter until he could here. Nothing.

"We've got to go and help them! They could be in trouble!"Said Finn "Oh gee I don't know the situation looks fine. It's just the Candy Kingdom on fire of course we've got to go and help!"

Then Jake immediately stretched out into his humongous form and slid under Finn as he did carrying Finn to the Candy Kingdom at a fast pace.

When they got there, they saw that buildings had been burnt down and that the walls around the city had been broken. They saw movement from behind one of the piles of rubble. They moved closer to investigate. When they had lifted the piles of rubble, they found that it was Starchy, the part time grave digger and part time mail man. He was covered in rubble and he was badly burnt in several parts.

"Starchy?" Said Finn "Finn, thank the stars!" Said Starchy looking terrified. "What happened here?" "It was just a normal routine mail delivery. When all off a sudden. He came out of nowhere."Said Starchy with tears and fear in his eyes. "Who did? Who came out of nowhere?" Asked Jake. "Starchy began to sob softly. "I don't know. He was like no one I have ever seen before. He moved so fast. Like a Demon. Spreading fire and destruction throughout the city." "Can you tell me what he looked like?" "I only got a quick glimpse of him. But that was all it took to know that his intensions were not pure. He bore a black hood, and he had a mask.

Then all of a sudden at once, the nightmare came flashing back too Finn. He could make out the mysterious figure better. He bore a night black cape and wore a mask just like how Starchy described. And he stood before a great fire. And as he watched him, the desolate cries of the dying could be heard from behind him. Then Finn snapped back to reality.

The Finn started thinking about Princess Bubblegum as he looked around and saw her castle still burning and smoke pouring out of the windows. "Princess Bubblegum, she could be in trouble! Jake I'll go look for her. You help any candy people that you see." "Okay."

Finn raced as fast as he could to the castle jumping over burning debris as he did. He soon got to the Castle and saw that the entrance was blown open. He raced inside and found that the banners and nice decorations that used to sit on pedestals were now no more. Nothing was felt save for burning walls and piles of debris. He quickly raced upwards to the Princess's chambers. As soon as he got in he saw Princess Bubblegum lying unconscious on the floor. Her body covered in ash and burnt slightly. Her skin colour also looked paler than normal.

"Princess!" Finn shouted in both excitement and fright. He saw the princess slowly turning her head towards him and opened her eyes. "Finn." said the princess weakly. "Help."

Finn quickly rushed to her side and helped her onto her feet and quickly took her outside. He put her down onto the ground so she could breathe normally. She quickly regained her strength and the colour to her skin was turning from a pale pink to a bright pink. She sprung up quickly and took in a huge gasp of air and coughed out a little bit of ash at the same time.

"It's ok princess just breathe normally." Said Finn trying to calm her down. "Oh Finn, thank goodness you came. It came out of nowhere" "What did?" "I'm not sure." Princess Bubblegum said as she began to weep. "It just destroyed everything with weapons I have never seen before." "Finn. Princess!" shouted Jake with candy people in his extremely stretched out arms. "Where is everyone else?" asked Princess Bubblegum with anticipation. "I'm sorry princess. This is all that's left. Everyone else is dead." Princess Bubblegum started to cry. "It's ok PB. I vow to catch whoever did this and bring him to justice." Princess Bubblegum looked up at Finn and still with tears in her but with a small smile. "Oh Finn. Thank you." "Just tell me which way he went." Princess Bubblegum pointed in the direction of the Ice Kingdom. "He went that way." "Okay"

"Wait Finn!" shouted Princess Bubblegum as Finn was about to take off." Princess Bubblegum pulled out an egg shaped object that was concealed within her robes. "This is the weapon that it used. After it had burnt down the town it came into my bed chamber and asked about The Key. I pulled out my magic wand, but he threw it at me and I was too late and it exploded and knocked me out. He dropped it as he left and I grabbed it just before I fell unconscious. I hope it will serve you well on your quest."

Finn took it from the princess and put it in his backpack. "Thanks princess. What do you think he meant by the Key?" "I don't know the answer. But I am sure you will find out when you catch him." Finn nodded and ran off into the distance alongside Jake. "Be careful." Murmured the princess as she turned to tend to the candy people. And so their journey began.


	2. The Massacre

"C'mon Jake." Shouted Finn with Jake trailing behind him. "We have to go faster if we're going to catch him."

" I'm going as fast as I can Finn." yelled back Jake "Then go faster!"

Finn and Jake were hot on the chase of the man or whatever attacked the Candy Kingdom. Finn could feel the anger within him building up as he ran faster.

Finn then skid to a halt in the middle of a clearing in the forest.

"Finn. What's up?" Jake asked. "Where exactly are we going?" Asked Finn

"Well, the whole time I was following you."

Finn sighed. He knew they would get nowhere now that the trail got cold. Then, Finn came up with an idea. "Jake. See if you can pick up a trail."

"Well I can't do that without knowing it's scent."

Finn sighed again. He knew that without something that belonged to that man, thing, whatever it was that attacked the Candy Kingdom, they were at a complete-

The idea suddenly came to Finn. He pulled out the egg shaped object that Princess Bubblegum gave him. He remembered her mentioning that it was the weapon that the thing that attacked the Candy Kingdom used.

"Jake smell this."

Jake gasped "The egg that PB gave you."

"It's not an egg." Finn said as he rolled his eyes.

Jake sniffed the object and closed his eyes for a few moments. Then he sniffed the air.

"Got it." Jake said as he opened his eyes. And started to run right of where Finn was standing.

After what seemed like three minutes, it began to snow and the trees surrounding them were covered in snow and the ground was covered in three inches of snow.

"Are you sure we're on the right track? It seems that we're getting closer to the Ice Kingdom." Asked Finn

"I'm pretty sure this is the way." Replied Jake

Jake was running a few feet in front of Finn. Jake was just running up a small hill of snow when Finn called out "Are we getting close?"

"Yes, the scent is getting stronger."

Jake reached the top of the hill of snow when he gasped and froze.

"What is it?"

"You don't even know."

As Finn joined Jake at the top of the hill he could not believe his eyes. What he saw was the Ice Kingdom, but just like the Candy Kingdom, it was not what it should have looked like. The mountains of ice and snow were now melting and somehow on fire.

Finn and Jake slowly walked down the side of the hill still in shock at what they saw. What they were still looking at. As they reached the foot of the hill, they saw dead ice soldiers and penguin bodies littered all across the ground still charred from what seemed like an exploding fireball. Finn could tell, because he was hit by one a while back. Finn had to get answers on what happened here, and whether it had anything to do with the-whatever they were after. And he knew the one person that could live through something like this and could give him answers.

"Jake, we've got to find Si- Ice King. He can tell us what happened here." Finn said as he looked away from a pile of dead bodies and regain the will to move his legs.

"Ok. But I'm keeping my eyes open around that old wizard."

"What do you mean?" Asked Finn, while he drew his sword.

"I mean. Don't you get the feeling that Ice King is somehow responsible for what happened at the Candy Kingdom."

"Why would you think that?" Finn asked surprised at Jake. Ice King may be evil, but there was no way he would go as far as destroying the Candy Kingdom and killing the Candy people. Besides, if he did do it. Why didn't he capture PB?

"I just think that, you know, since Ice Kings a bad guy he might have done. I'm just keeping my mind open okay man." Jake said as he moved his head around to look for anything that might either seem interesting or could possibly cause Finn and him danger.

"I'm not sure that the Ice King would go as far as burning down the Candy Kingdom and killing the Candy people. And besides, why didn't he make off with PB?" Finn said with his hands on his unsheathed sword's hilt, drawn at the ready.

"Well, what if it he hired another crazy bounty hunter to go after the princess and things went wrong." Jake said as they reached the foot of the mountain that contained the Ice King's palace. Jake then used his powers to expand while Finn climbed on his back.

"Well, it wouldn't explain why the Ice Kingdom is like this and why PB mentioned something about a Key." Finn said as Jake's legs grew longer and brought Finn higher.

"Well, maybe the Ice King called the princess The Key and maybe when the bounty hunter came back the Ice King got into a fight with him." Jake said as he reached the entrance to the Ice King's palace.

"Well why don't we ask him ourselves." Finn said stepping off Jake's back.

Jake first put his back paws into the entrance, then he put his fore paws into the entrance while shrinking and standing upright.

Finn looked around the room. The Ice King's things were everywhere. His furniture was overturned, his bedframe was on fire and his cage where he usually held his captured princesses had melted ice bars. Under an icicle, Ice King laid very still. Groaning very quietly.

"Ice King!" Finn shouted

"Finn. Jake I'm glad to see you guys. My house is a mess. Have you seen Gunther. I told that idiot to hide in the panic room." Ice King said with his head upright but in a weak tone with a faint smile.

"What happened he-. Wait you have a panic room?" Jake asked

"That mystery man-" Ice King said with his fingers in a two fingered gesture. "-that you're looking for stopped by and we got into a bit of a disagreement on why he was passing through my land without my permission."

"Wait. How do you know we're looking for someone?" Asked Finn as he helped to lift the icicle.

"Oh. Well I. Was kind of nearby when that mysterious black hooded man attacked the Candy Kingdom."

"You mean you were spying on the princess." Jake asked as he lifted the icicle off the Ice King.

Ice King slid out from underneath the icicle and stood slightly hunched. "Spying is such a harsh word. I would say something more along the lines of, observing." Ice King said shrugging his shoulders.

Jake smacked his face. "That's the exact same thing as spying."

"Ice King. Can you tell us anything significant about him. Anything at all that might give us an idea on what he is?" Asked Finn

"You wouldn't believe what I discovered. And with nothing but one glance with my, Wizard Eyes."

"Just cut to the chase Simon" Jake shouted

"All right. All right. His name was- "Ice King was cut off when the sound off something bouncing echoed through the halls. Everyone turned. Finn unsheathed his sword and drew it ready. A small metal sphere rolled into the room.

Ice King immediately pushed both Finn and Jake out of the way. "Get down!" Ice King shouted as he blasted the sphere with a frost beam.

The last thing Finn remembered was Ice King pushing him out of the way. The next thing Finn knew, there was a loud ringing in his ear. It reminded him of the time a stone giant knocked Finn into the foot of a mountain. Finn's vision cleared up as the ringing got softer. There were icicles lying all over the floor and small chips of ice were falling from the ceiling. Finn looked to his left. He saw Ice King lying on the floor, groaning and knocked unconscious. Finn got up and saw Jake pushing an icicle off his body and coughing.

"What. The hell was that." Finn asked looking around. "I, really don't know." Jake replied

"Ice King." Finn said moving quickly over to Ice King's body.

Finn looked out the window and saw the cloaked figure. Crouched on the top of an opposite mountain. Finn more felt than sensed that while he peered into the gaping darkness of the hood, the creature behind the mask was looking right back into his eyes.

"He'll be fine. We got to figure out where the shot came from." Jake said.

"Already done." Finn said with his determined look.

As Jake joined Finn's side. The hooded figure disappeared behind the shadow of the mountain as the day darkened.

"We've got to move now."


End file.
